<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tinidor by PrussianPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048419">Tinidor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince'>PrussianPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ FILO WEEK [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, HQFiloWeek2020, Hainakyuu, M/M, Superstitions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ FILO WEEK [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Filo Week Fic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tinidor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang kutsara habang iniisip kung aasa pa ba siya. Huminga siya ng malalim at handa na bitawan ang kutsara sa pang-isang daang beses ng may nag doorbell. "Ay puta-" Focus na focus siya, tapos biglang may tutunog, mapapamura ka talaga. "Tangina." Sambit niya ng magsilaglagan ang mga kubyertos ng aksidente niya masiko ang lalagyanan nito. Pinulot niya ang tatlong tinidor sa sahig bago buksan ang kanyang pintuan. "Wow ha, ang aga mo naman Tads. Pasok ka nalang tutal feeling may ari ka naman dito." Natawa nalamang ang binata habang pumasok at humilata sa sofa. "Si Yach at Sho?" Tanong ni Kei habang dumaan sa sala, papuntang kusina.</p><p>     "Si bebe hahatid daw ni tita, tapos si Sho mukhang tulog pa." Sagot ni Yamaguchi habang inuunat ang kanyang mga braso sa taas. "Ah! Kei, sabi nga pala ni ate Kiyoko baka pwede maki suyo ng alak. May mga nadagdag kase na senior." </p><p>     Tahimik na niligpit ni Kei ang mga plato bago sumagot. "Sige lang, birthday niya naman kamo. Sabihin mo sagot ko na." Mayabang na sinabi nito kay Tadashi na ngumisi lang bago itext si Kiyoko. </p><p>     Si Kiyoko ang president nila sa journalism club for two years. Since si Kei an pangbato nila mostly sa regional and national contest, naging magkaclose na din sila. At sila ay naimbitahan sa 22nd birthday nito. Hi-hindi sana si Kei pero it is a beach party, and every one of his friends know how much Kei loves the ocean. For Kei, it is an opportunity to take a rest, pero para sa mga tropa niya na invited din, it is an opportunity na mahanapan siya ng girlfriend. </p><p>     Pag sapit ng 4 PM, dumating na ang girlfriend ni Yamaguchi at ang isa pa nilang katropa na si Shoyo. Single? Si Kei lang single sa kanila. Shoyo has a boyfriend though. They met Kenma and it was a question how they did work out for a year now. Love is truly unquestionable. </p><p>     Everyone packed their bags sa itim na montero ni Kei and everyone hopped in. Kei is the driver, because he would never ever ever let anyone touch his only baby. Shouyo sat in front while the love birds stayed at the back. It was quite a long ride from Manila to bataan, pero Kei manage to drive without feeling sleepy, sanay ata to sa puyatan. At exactly seven in the morning, they arrived at the destination and they could tell that it was quite a huge party. Lima o anim na kotse ata ang nandoon at grabe, may surf board pa talaga sa bubungan ng wrangler. After parking, he woke up his friends and told them na dumating na sila sa location. </p><p>     Their jaw drop as they saw how big the house is, hacienda ata ito sa laki. "Kei, Sho, Yachi, Tadashi." The slim and blooming lady with captivating black hair greeted them. </p><p>     "Ate Kiyo!" They all greeted in unison before running to her.</p><p>     She chuckled modestly. "This is a transient house owned by ate Saeko, swerte ng kuya mo sa girlfriend niya." Asar nito kay Kei.</p><p>     "Ano ka ba, eh mayaman din naman ang mga Tsuksihima. Maswerte lang si kuya Aki kase may nakatiis sa pagkalutang niya." Sagot ni Tadashi na nagpatawa sa kanila.</p><p>     "Anyway, medyo nagkaproblema sa rooms kase may nadagdagan, pero don't worry kayo kayo parin naman magkakasama." Tumango lang sila.</p><p>     "It is not like gagamitin natin yon eh diba sa gabi ang party?" Pabirong sagot ni Shoyo. </p><p>     Pag pasok nila ay binati sila ng mga senior na namumukaan ni Kei. They study at the same university with him, pero they are years ahead of him. Mostly ay friends ni Ryuu, boyfriend ni Kiyoko. But as what they said, tropa ng jowa mo ay tropa mo na din. "Sho!" That's him, yung maliit na may kulay ang buhok. </p><p>     Kenma Kozume, boyfriend ni Shoyo. "Hi babe." Napakagat labi si Kei ng magkiss ang dalawa. </p><p>     Is that even necessary? "Maka react ka Kei kala mong di mo nilaplap si Tobio non." Asar ni Tadashi.</p><p>     Binatukan nito si Tadashi. "Tangina mo ah, nanahimik ako eh." Sagot ni Kei sa mapang asar niyang kaibigan. </p><p>     Pagpasok sa kwarto na malaki, sobrang laki pero sakto lang silang lima, may dalawang kama. Mapang asar nga naman kase ang mundo. Syempre magtatabi ang mag jowa habang siya nasa kutson sa sahig, mag isa. "Sa kabila sana si Kei kaso I am not sure kung okay lang sayo since di mo sila kilala. Knowing you, it would be awkward and nakakahiya." Nag kibit balikat si Kiyoko habang tinititigan ang matangkad na binata.</p><p>     "Of course, sanay naman ako maging fifth wheel." Pinilit ng binata tumawa para mukhang di siya affected.</p><p>     "Kei, I have a friend na pwede ko naman papuntahin dito. I know he would not mind." Kenma suggested.</p><p>    Nagtaas balikat lang ang binata. "As long as I will stay here, why not?" He smiled forcefully and drag his things beside the bed.</p><p>     Since he drove all night, Kei decided to take a nap before joining them at the beach. Sabi niya power nap lang, pero napasarap. Pag dilat niya wala ng araw sa labas, gabi na. After changing into his beach clothes, he went out with his phone in his ear. "Hey! We are at the beach, intayin ka namin sa gate." Kei was glad na hindi pa siya nagsasalita alam na ni Tadashi sasabihin niya.</p><p>     Mapapa grabe ka nalang sa ganda ng beach, daig pa boracay sa dami ng bar. Di mahirap hanapin si Kei, sa tangkad niya eh totore talaga siya. Blonde pa naman to, edi lalong umangat. Pagkatapos nila magbatian, dinala ni Tadashi si Kei sa isang bar kung saan lahat ng tao ay sumasayaw sa tugtog. "Hooo! Putangina niyo mga gago!" Sa dami ng sumisigaw, alam ni Kei kung kaninong boses ung nangingibabaw.</p><p>     "Putangina Sho seven palang bangag ka na." Bati ni Kei sa kanya.</p><p>     Shoyo, na halata naman, lasing na. Sumimangot lang si Kenma ng magkatinginan sila nito. "By the way, Kei, this is Tetsuro. He's wiling na tumabi sayo since mas malala pa kay Sho mga tropa nito." Sabi Kenma habang tinuturo yung lalaki sa likod niya.</p><p>    Gwapo, maskulado, masarap po. Parang sinampal si Kei sa katotohanan ng matauhan siya. "Nice to meet you too." Sagot niya habang kinakamayan niya ito.</p><p>     "Di mo naman sinabi na type ko pala to, edi sana naka book nako sa hotel." Pabirong sinabi ni Kuroo kay Kenma.</p><p>    Kei scoffed. "Dude, mas tuwid pako sa titi mo." Napakagat labi nalang si Kuroo sa hiya. Is that turn on? Umiling si Kei ng marealize niya na he find the man in front of him attractive. </p><p>     After a few shots, Kei decided to clear his mind and went to the sea side. There are faint sounds of music and people talking, but it was too faint to understand. He likes the calmness of the ocean, and sapat na iyon para mapakalma siya. He sighed deeply. He take a step back and accidentally bump into someone. "Sorry." He apologized.</p><p>    He can recognize him. Raven curled locks and moles above his eyebrows. "Kiyoomi, right?" Kei suddenly spoke. He never liked conversation, at minura niya sarili niya knowing na siya pa nag initiate ng usapan. "I'm Kei-" He was supposed to introduced himself, kaso mukhang kilala na siya nung isa.</p><p>     "First year, block C." He chuckled. "I can see you from our room's window kaya I know your section." He explained. "And yes, I am Kiyoomi, kaklase ko si Shimizu. Nice to meet you." He handed his hand for a handshake and the blonde took it.</p><p>     "Nice to meet you din." He awkwardly said. "Are you not fond of clubs din ba?" He asked.</p><p>     "Yeah, I don't like crowded places and noisy environment. I prefer calm and peaceful like this." He answered.</p><p>    Kei swore na kinilig siya ng sumagot si Kiyoomi habang naka tingin sa kanya. "Yeah, I do too." Sa sobrang taranta at kilig, yun lang ang nasagot niya.</p><p>     Great time. Hindi naman pangit yung araw ni Kei pero talking to Kiyoomi made his day better for some reason. Unfortunately, pinatawag na sila dahil may campfire na mangyayari para salubungin ang birthday ni Kiyoko. Once again, fifth wheel nanaman siya. In a plank, may dalawang puwet lang na kasya. Syempre magkakasama yung magjowa habang siya mag-isa sa tabi nila. Napabuntong hininga nalang siya. </p><p>     "Fuck!" He exclaimed ng may malamig na bote ang dumikit sa batok niya. Mumurahin niya na sana kase napatulala nalang siya sa kagwapuhan niya. Now he is sure, he's gay. "You look stressed... and single." Napasimalmal si Kei. "Here." He said as he offer a beer sa binata and take the seat beside him. "Single din ako don't worry." Sabi niya sabay kindat.</p><p>     Cringe. "Excuse me? How sure ka naman na single ako?" Masungit na tanong ng binata. </p><p>    He chuckled. "You just answered your question." He answered.</p><p>    Kei knows na masungit siya, but to be mocked by it? First time. "Who are you even?" Kei asked as he narrowed his eyes to the male beside him.</p><p>    He finished a bottle with one sit. "Osamu." He answered. "How about you?" He asked as he look at him, eye to eye.</p><p>     He could feel the electricity in their small interaction. "Kei." He softly answered before taking a sip to his beer. </p><p>     "You know, you actually look pretty. Wanna hang in my room tonight?" Osamu bravely asked.</p><p>    Kei chuckled as he shake his head. "Only if you convinced me." He answered playfully.</p><p>    Hindi talaga kutsara ang nakalaan para sa kanya, kung hindi Tinidor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>